Don't Cry
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Wanda has been crying. A lot. And Vision doesn't like seeing her sad. (A random fluffy one shot I just wrote out of nowhere)


**A/N: I don't normally write here like this but since "ultron" is messing with my phone and it's acting like it hates me (my mom says its because I drop it but my little sister drops hers WAAAYY more) I'm writing here because wattpad has decided I don't have room on my phone but I only have a few pics and 5 apps :/ Anyway enjoy this Scarlet Vision fluff fic**

~oO0Oo~

Ever since the battle of Sokovia she had cried a lot. Whether it was in front of everyone, only a few, or alone in her room he didn't like it. Seeing her sad did not make him happy. And he wanted to do all he could to make her feel happy like he did whenever he was around her.

See there was just something about her. Sometimes it was the the things she said or how when she was worked up over something her hands flew in a million different directions and it was amusing. He simply loved the way she did things and how she approached them. But there were days when that didn't happen. When she avoided everyone and everything. When she wasn't the happy, bright, and beautiful girl, no, lady, no, _woman_ he had grown to...love.

Was it considered love? He was still so new to these emotions and didn't quite understand them just yet. He enjoyed being around her and talking to her but he was absolutely comfortable around her he wasn't quite sure.

Whatever the case, he knew he didn't want her to be sad anymore. That's why that one nice Sunday afternoon, as soon as he was done with training he was going to go to her room and make everything as better as possible for the lonely and heart broken Sokovian.

He knocked on the door once, twice. No answer. "Miss Maximoff?" He said hoping it was loud enough she could hear. When there was still no answer he tried and knocked again. "Wanda?" Her name rolled smoothly off his tongue. He had only called her 'Miss Maximoff' every time not sure how close as friends they were. Maybe it was just the fact that everyone got called by their last names so often.

When there was still no answer he decided it was safe to open the door. When he did the room was incredibly dark. The lights were off and the silver blackout curtains were drawn. The only light was the one coming from the hall when he opened the door.

Audible whimpering and uneven breath came from somewhere in the room. He had to squint to see and he could barely make out her form curled on the bed in the center of the dark place. He walked forward and made his way to the right side. Her back would be towards him but he thought it best just incase she didn't quite want him there.

She was shaking and from this angle he could just make out the pillow she was clutching as if it was the only thing pinning her to earth. He placed a hand on her back but almost recoiled when she jumped slightly. However she relaxed into it. He decided it was safe to take a seat on the bed.

They must have been there for awhile because the slight light from behind the curtains had dimmed a little. He was so focused on that that he didn't realize she had sat up and laid her head on his shoulder while using the back of her hands to dry her eyes. He jumped a little but not too much that she noticed.

Wanda sniffed. "Thanks." She muttered and sniffed again. "For what? I didn't do anything." He stated simply. He shifted so that he was more on the bed and her head was more on his shoulder than his back. He also moved his around so that it was around her. Almost like...there was more between them than just somewhat friends. "S-sometimes you don't have to. Just knowing someone is there...helps."

He knew she wasn't lying. He had experienced this before whenever he was having trouble understanding the things humans do. The Captain, Steve, would sometimes accompany him and they wouldn't say anything, or even look at each other. Steve knew how it felt to be behind in current things. But this was different. He hadn't lost anyone. Definitely not anyone close to him.

Unless when he became who he is now counts. He was the AI Jarvis before and even though he had his memories he didn't feel like he was him, it, anymore though he still felt like he had to be loyal to Mr. Stark. It was a major part of his...personality. If that's the word for it. He wasn't sure how to describe it and personality was as close as he could get.

Once again he was so lost in thought he didn't realize that Wanda had fallen asleep and he had laid his head on hers. He didn't think he could sleep but that was 3 weeks ago. Now it semed so natural. Maybe he had a limit. Like a battery. Because he could feel himself nodding off.

~oO0Oo~

When he woke up they were laying in the bed. He was flat other than the arm that was still around her but she had her head on his chest and if she came any closer, which he doubted was possible, she would've been his left side.

He started to lightly as possible run his fingers through her hair. "Don't cry anymore. Please." He whispered, "I don't like it when you do." She mumbled something that sounded like an 'ok' and snuggled as much more as she could into his chest.

THE END! Hope you enjoyed it! It was interesting to write. Vision is weird for me but Wanda is like my personality twin at times so she's pretty easy. Just gonna say that :3


End file.
